


Obey Me Mini-stories

by obeymemer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymemer/pseuds/obeymemer
Summary: Short stories from the Devildom. Feel free to leave suggestions [which character(s), the story, etc.] I'd also love to experiment with MCs!
Kudos: 7





	1. Lucifer's Slumber

After composing a simple entry in his diary, Lucifer set it on his nightstand. It had been a long day for the eldest brother. He slipped under his covers, lying on his back with his hands placed gently on his blanket-covered chest. He glanced to his left, seeing the bodypillow that replaced what would usually be his husband's figure. Grabbing the packed bag of feather with a quick motion, he snuggled tightly against it, dependent of the object's warmth. The cuddling helped soothe the demon; his dark, weary eyes closed within a heartbeat...

Throughout the night, the light sleeper would hear the heavy footsteps of his younger brother, Beelzebub, as the redhead went to search for food. Despite hearing the clash of pots or the sound of falling containers, Lucifer's slumber remained peaceful. The swirling chaos of the previous day's events quickly come to a halt. Instead, only a few dreams would pass, like tumbleweed in a desert. 

As the eternal darkness became less gloomy, the moon illuminating the quiet streets of the Devildom like a candle, one could hear Lucifer occasionally whisper "I love you," or moan deeply. Regardless, the House of Lamentation never seemed this calm. Perhaps tonight, after all that the dark-haired demon had gone through, he could finally be at peace. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Asmodeus: He's probably dreaming of Diavolo again~  
Belphegor: Probably? That's the only thing that uptight snob talks about!  
Mammon: Oi, I wanna film him sleepin' like a baby!  
Leviathan: LOLOL it would go viral!!!


	2. Ruri-chan Dance Battle Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the formatting, it's not convenient doing this from mobile...

Leviathan sat comfortably in his beanbag cushion, scrolling endlessly through Devilgram. The cosplays he saw were incredible.  
"Imagine if I were Henry," he thought. "Or if MC was Ruri-chan! LOLOLOLOLOL!!!"  
He roughly sketched an image of his idea on his D.D.D and showed it to his goldfish, Henry.  
"Doesn't that look amazing!?" Levi shook the device excitedly, and the fish swirled in response. Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise startled the two of them.  
"My Akuzon package! It's here!"  
Levi dropped his D.D.D on the cushion and instantly ran to his door. He carefully undid each and every lock and Naruto ran down the stairs to the front door.  
"Step aside, normies!" The otaku pushed his way past his brothers, who were talking together. They stopped to stare at the shut-in who had finally left his room after what seemed like an eternity.  
"This is it, this is it!" Levi opened the door to see the signature brown Akuzon box at his feet. He carefully picked it up, shut the door with his hip, and skipped back to his room like a toddler who had just won a game of tag.  
...  
The x-acto knife glided smoothly along the strip of tape that sealed the box shut. Setting it aside, the thirdborn lifted the flaps to reveal a sight that blessed his eyes. The long-awaited game had finally arrived: 'Ruri-chan Dance Battle Master!' Levi squealed with excitement as he removed the plastic covering. He took the game to his gaming station, which he forget to turn off, and inserted the disk into the slot. Bright colors flashed along the screen, and the loli's high-pitched voice was heard.  
"Please attach the joystick straps to your wrists for the best performance," the girl said.  
With that, Levi pressed the button to begin the game.  
...  
The demon flapped his arms like a struggling bird in his feeble attempt to copy the movements projected on the screen. His head hurt, his stomach cramped, his arms and legs ached; he barely had any strength to continue with the game. No matter how much his beloved Ruri-chan would encourage him, Levi felt so out of breath. He wanted to quit, but real gamers would never give up, even during the hardest of challenges.  
"This is for you, my Dear," he whispered. His body screamed as he gave every last drop of strength to complete the dance. His vision was a kaleidoscope- blurry, yet vibrantly colorful.  
At last, the battle was over. Levi panted like a dog, collapsing on the ground. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then looked up to see his score: 11648. "Not bad," he muttered.  
"Wow, that was great! It looks like you're ready to move on to the real game!"  
"WHAAAAAAAAA!?!?"  
___________________________________________

Asmodeus: A relaxing bath will help your body! I wouldn't mind joining you~  
Beelzebub: Levi, you should try working out with me.  
Lucifer: That's what you get for staying cooped up in your room all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did put "his husband's figure." In a Discord server I'm part of, Diavolo and Lucifer are married, plus it seems like the devs ship DiaLuci. Like it or not, I included it :)
> 
> Also, I added a few of the other brothers' comments beneath the story.


End file.
